


Naked at the Pool

by Kongzilla99



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kongzilla99/pseuds/Kongzilla99
Relationships: Kim Possible/Bonnie Rockwaller/Shego
Kudos: 1





	Naked at the Pool

One hot summer day Kim, Bonnie and Shego decided to take a trip to the local swimming pool, much to Shegos embarrassment Kim and Bonnie decide to spice up the trip. “Ok girls, lets get these suits off” Kim said. Shego, embarrassed by the idea replies “B-but people will see us!” “Who cares” came Bonnie's reply. Shego responds with an embarrassed “I care!” was shego's response as the naked Kim & Bonnie stripped of her swimsuit.


End file.
